1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a restraint device and more particularly to a restraint device primarily for use by a passenger in an automobile or other moving vehicles including emergency vehicles, e.g., ambulances or rescue helicopters, while the passenger is reclining or sleeping.
2. Prior Art
A number of devices have heretofore been used for passenger restraint in moving vehicles such as automobiles. A number of such devices are designed specifically for the transport of small children in automobiles, and consist of miniature chairs securable to an automobile seat. These devices perform adequately in their limited application, but are less suitable for adults, larger children or very small infants. Further, these devices are not designed to provide securement while the person is reclining or sleeping in a recumbent position. Further, chair-type restraints provide little or no protection from flying objects, such as shattered glass, which can be present during an autombile collision. They are also awkward to handle, are difficult to install and remove from autombiles, especially compact automobiles, and are generally non-collapsible, thereby posing storage problems.
Applicant's invention solves these problems through the use of a hammock-like restraint attachable to a vehicle seat, and which can be used for a passenger of any size, from small infant to adult. Hammocks in general have been used to confine infants, for various reasons, since before the advent of the automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 198,927 discloses a portable car seat attachment which is alleged to provide comfort to both child and adult traveller, especially during hot weather. More recently, hammocks have been used to carry parcels. U.S. Pat. No. 1,616,591 relates to a parcel hammock for an automobile, in which one end of the hammock is attaced to either side of the automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,011 teaches the use of a detachable playpen and bed for confining an infant during travel. Yieldable sides and front prevent the passenger from contacting any rigid surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,968 discloses a baby "hammock", in which a cradle shell made, for example, of wicker or webbing, is suspended from the roof of the automboile by a system of ropes and pulleys. U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,850 relates to a safety cradle bed for a vehicle which includes a cradle portion and a supportng frame. The cradle bed assembly is placed on the seat cushion of an automobile. None of these devices are capable of adequately protecting a passenger during a collision, while at the same time minimizing complexity and storage problems and allowing the passenger to sleep or recline on a seat.